Speedy Dragon
Speedy Dragon is a major character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. A cowardly man who refrains from fighting, despite being incredibly adept at it. Appearance It was revealed that Speedy is actually called Connor McGregor, so he looks like Connor McGregor. Speedy also lost his left hand to the Chinese Mafia. Synopsis History Speedy Dragon was nicknamed that because of two primary reasons: # He was well known among peers for being a bit of a pussy, having constantly ran away from any and all fights and responsibilities, like when he got into a run in with the Chinese mafia and lost a hand before running away from them. # He only lasts 2.5 seconds in bed. He would at some point go on to join the Redacted Order and would commit several atrocious acts in the name of what they called freedom. After trying to kill Princess Elise of Adron, he was imprisoned alone. Prince Xander took pity on the strange man and somehow saw something in him that was appealing, then hired him to be apart of his team of tacticians, whilst still being a political prisoner. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 0: Prologue Speedy was apart of the group of tacticians that Xander had assist him in taking Queen Wulow to the secret exit, which turned out to be broken. Xander tried to quickly think of an alternative escape route, but his mother sacrificed herself by using her magic to teleport Xander and his allies away from Adron altogether. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Queen Wulow had used the last of her power to teleport Speedy and his companions to Gubby, a small country just west of Adron, where they hid for a week formulating a plan to reclaim their country. The party came to the shared conclusion that they won't be able to defeat the Yuchanean Army on their own and they'd need sufficient help, so they went to Highland Springs, the capital city, in search for the king's help, but went into a nearby armoury first, where they found a small dwarf man reaching for a battleaxe that was just a bit too high up for him. Feeling incredibly malicious, Speedy took the greataxe and held it above the dwarf, mocking him, then asked Borrorish to hold his head down as he tried "something", to which he complied. Speedy then kicked the dwarf so hard he bursted out the roof of the tavern and landed just outside, completely crippled. They then approached the castle and spoke with King Mikropenis, asking him for spare soldiers so that they could go onto reclaim Adron. Though Mikropenis was a definite ally to Zangfa, during his rule, he was unable to spare any soldiers. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from outside, so everyone went to the balcony to inspect and they found a group of bandits approaching the castle. Prince Xander had everyone move out and take positions in the city and King Mikropenis assembled his best three warriors to join Xander's men, but Speedy Dragon and Sugma Bolls stayed with the king, while everyone else fought. After the battle, King Mikropenis thanked the Adron Knights for their bravery and had Sugma Bolls, Ming Mong, and Don Cheadle fully join them. Stewart Azazel then convinced Mikropenis that he was a vampire too, but had not anticipated he would jump off the balcony to turn into a bat, as a result Mikropenis II was crowned the new king and the Adron Knights set off to Adron again. Relationships Allies * [[Adron Knights|'Adron Knights']]' '''The team is essentially the only thing keeping him from a death sentence at this point. ** [[Sugma Bolls|'Sugma Bolls']] Speedy tries to talk Bolls out of being a Barbarian, but he is quite persistent. ** [[Urmok-Bill Orctribe|'Urmok-Bill Orctribe']] Despite Urmok-Bill's protest, Speedy gets him into drinking games, often forcing him to consume more than he should and then pay for it. Nonetheless, Speedy and Urmok-Bill do trust each other on the battlefield. ** [[JaCrispy the III|'JaCrispy the III']] They had worked together in the past while in the IRA and have reunited, but Speedy often keeps his distance, perhaps being aware of how much of a bad drunk he is. ** [[Katsuro|'Katsuro']]' '''They met at a party at a nobleman's house where they participated in a human centipede together. Gallery SpeedyDragon.jpg|Speedy Dragon (1st edition render) Halloween2019Speedy.jpg|Speedy Dragon in the Halloween 2019 poster Trivia * In the Halloween 2019 special, Speedy revealed that he's homosexual. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters